AshPhoenix284 YouTube
by Alexis Nite
Summary: Just an ordinary teenage werewolf girl with friends in San Fransokyo doing a YouTube Channel! What could go wrong? What better way for a fourteen year-old she-werewolf to show her craziness than making videos? Howling DAY and NIGHT! (Goes along with TheUltimateFangirl2020, HamadaBrosTV)


_**To the Hamada Bros**_

 ** _2/20/2016_**

 ** _Subscribers: 3 | Views:9 | Likes:2_**

* * *

Video starts showing a fourteen year-old girl with black hair with dark red highlights and dark blue eyes wearing a cameo T-shirt and blue jeans. This girl also had black wolf ears. "Hi YouTube! I'm Ashley and this is my first video!"

#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*

The screen jump cuts to a new place. "Okay, usually in the first video, everyone starts with introducing themselves. I'M not going to do that yet, but I do have something for this video." She gets up and walks over to a guitar. As she walked over, she showed that she also had a black wolf tail with red speckles. She grabbed the guitar and walked back over to the camera. "If you watch the YouTuber, Hiro Hamada, on his channel **HamadaBrosTV** , then you know that recently he not only broke his wrist, but he also got his older brother, Tadashi, back after..." she pause for a brief moment, "I have no idea how long, but at least the channel can now live up to its name!"

She smiled as she tries to prepared the guitar, "I'm going to sing a song... but first..." She tried tuned the guitar and her wolf ears flattened in frustration. "Come on you stupid-!" Then a string broke on the guitar, making her eyes widen and her ears pop upwards. She again flatted her ears, but this time in embarrassment. "Umm... Opps... hehe..." Ashley said awkwardly looking at the camera.

#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*

Another jump cut happened again with the guitar back in it's original place. "So... since I can't fix a broken guitar string, I'm just going to sing." She said with a sheepish smile. "The song I'm going to sing is called _Save You_ by Simple Plan... Luckily, I found a instrumental version on YouTube. This is dedicated to Hiro and Tadashi, brothers that will even beat Death itself to stay together! And also to unbreakable sibling everywhere, I should know... Maddie is the big sis in my life... Anyway, 3, 2, 1... Lets go!" An ad for makeup starts instead and takes Ashley by surprise. "NO!"

#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*

A third jump cut happens. "Okay! Now that I fixed that... 3... 2... 1... Lets do this!"

 _ **(Music starts)**_

 ** _Take a breath_**  
 ** _I pull myself together_**  
 ** _Just another step till I reach the door_**  
 ** _You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_**  
 ** _I wish that I could tell you something_**  
 ** _To take it all away_**

 ** _Sometimes I wish I could save you_**  
 ** _And there're so many things that I want you to know_**  
 ** _I won't give up till it's over_**  
 ** _If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

 ** _When I hear your voice_**  
 ** _Its drowning in a whisper_**  
 ** _It's just skin and bones_**  
 ** _There's nothing left to take_**  
 ** _And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_**  
 ** _If only I could find the answer_**  
 ** _To help me understand_**

 ** _Sometimes I wish I could save you_**  
 ** _And there're so many things that I want you to know_**  
 ** _I wont give up till it's over_**  
 ** _If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

 ** _That if you fall, stumble down_**  
 ** _I'll pick you up off the ground_**  
 ** _If you lose faith in you_**  
 ** _I'll give you strength to pull through_**  
 ** _Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_**  
 ** _Oh you know I'll be there for you_**

 ** _If only I could find the answer_**  
 ** _To take it all away_**

 ** _Sometimes I wish I could save you_**  
 ** _And there're so many things that I want you to know_**  
 ** _I wont give up till it's over_**  
 ** _If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

 ** _I wish I could save you_**  
 ** _I want you to know_**  
 ** _Ohohh_**  
 ** _I wish I could save you_**

The music stops. Ashley fist pumps and shouts, "YES!" She looks at the camera with a sheepish smile and says, "That... could've been worst... right?" Just then, a spider comes down in front of Ashley. She sees the spider and screams in a very high girly voice, "OH MY GOD! SPIDER!" She falls back out of the chair she's sitting in and then runs away from the camera.

#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*

A fourth jump cut happens and Ashley stands there looking quite embarrassed. "Well... you learned a few things about me. I can sing, I'm a werewolf, I have a sister, I stink at playing guitar, aaaannnnd... I. HATE. SPIDERS." She paused for a quick moment. "Crazy huh? A werewolf being afraid of spiders. Yeah, laugh all you want!" She says as she rubs the back of her neck, "Had to get Maddie to take care of that problem... Anyway..." She looks at the camera with a smile and says, "Hope you like this video! Hiro, Tadashi, hope you guys get better! As for the rest of the world! Make sure to check out Hiro and Tadashi's channel **HamadaBrosTV** and my sister's channel **EclipseHeart185**! Be sure to like, subscribe, and comment!" Ashley then lets out a wolf howl to finish the video.


End file.
